Display devices, such as might be used with computers or control equipment, are available in a variety of shapes and sizes. Display devices using a cathode ray tube typically have a slightly curved exterior surface. Other display devices, such as plasma or liquid crystal displays, exhibit planar front viewing surfaces.
The angle with which a user views the display surface is important. Preferably, the user will have a line of sight which is substantially perpendicular to the display's surface. This orientation minimizes both operator fatigue and likelihood of misreading the information on the display surface.
It may not always be possible to completely align the display surface for optimal viewing. However, it is desirable to be able to, over a predetermined range, adjust the display surface to enable the user to obtain the most optimal view of the display surface.
Beyond a need to be able to rotate or tilt the display so as to adjust the display surface relative to the user's line of sight, other environmental considerations need to be addressed. For example, if the display is mounted in a moving vehicle, the mechanical configuration of the display mount preferably will be such that it will not shift from an initial position due to vibration or shock as the vehicle is moving.
Also preferably, the user will be able to adjust the orientation of the mount, and the display surface using a simple, single handed adjustment control for both the tilt and rotation. Further, it would be preferable if the adjustment mechanism of the mount was relatively small relative to the size of the load which can be supported at a predetermined position, without slippage or movement. Finally, from both a reliability and a manufacturing point of view, it would be desirable if the structure of the mount was relatively simple without complex, potentially fragile, parts.